Jim Carrey
James Eugene "Jim" Carrey is a Canadian-American actor, comedian, impressionist, screenwriter, and producer. He is best known for his many film roles, such as Lloyd Christmas in and its 2014 , the titular character in , the titular character in and its sequel , the Riddler in , Ernie "Chip" Douglas in , Fletcher Reede in , Thomas Popper, Jr. in , Count Olaf, the main antagonist of , the titular character in the 2000 live-action adaptation of , and the titular character in . For Disney, he voiced Ebenezer Scrooge, in all his various forms, and also all three of the ghosts in the 2009 Robert Zemeckis adaptation of A Christmas Carol, as well as providing motion capture. He also played an adult Joe Wenteworth in the 1998 Hollywood Pictures film Simon Birch. Disney Roles 037_jim_carey-300x300.jpg|'Ebenezer Scrooge' A Christmas Carol Ghost_of_Christmas_Present.jpg|'Ghost of Christmas Present' A Christmas Carol christmas-carol-2009-ghost-of-christmas-past-jim-carrey.jpg|'Ghost of Christmas Past' A Christmas Carol christmas-carol-2009-18.jpg|'The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come' A Christmas Carol Gallery Disney_Adventure_Darkwing02.jpg|Jim Carrey as Stanley Ipkiss from The Mask with Darkwing Duck on the cover of Disney Adventures (August 1994). Disney adventures january 1996.jpg|Jim Carrey as Ace Ventura on the cover of Disney Adventures (January 1996). Disney Adventure Jim Carry.jpg|Jim Carrey on the cover of Disney Adventures (May 1997). Jim Carrey Guys Choice Award.jpg|Jim Carrey at the 2011 Spike TV Guys Choice Awards show. Jim Carrey promoting his new book How Roland Rolls.jpg|Jim Carrey promoting his new children's book How Roland Rolls at Barnes & Noble Union Square in New York City in October 2013. Jim Carrey & Jeff Daniels Dumb&Dumber2 premiere.jpg|Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels attending Dumb and Dumber To premiere in November 2014. Jim Carrey & Gilbert Gottfried at Amazing Night of Comedy benefit.jpg|Jim Carrey and Gilbert Gottfried attending Amazing Night Of Comedy PTSD benefit in April 2016. Jim Carrey Michael Angarano at Winter TCA tour.jpg|Jim Carrey and Michael Angarano speak at the I'm Dying Up Here panel during the 2017 Winter TCA tour. Jim Carrey visits JKL.jpg|Jim Carrey visiting Jimmy Kimmel Live in May 2017. Jim Carrey TIFF.jpg|Jim Carrey attending the 2017 Toronto International Film Fest. Jim Carrey Summer TCA Press Tour.jpg|Jim Carrey speaks onstage at the Kidding panel during the 2018 Summer Press TCA Tour. Trivia *Carrey was originally considered for the role of Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story along with the late Paul Newman as Sheriff Woody.The Lost Roles of Jim Carrey at Split Sider *Carrey was once considered to play Captain Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, along with Michael Keaton, Christopher Walken, and Hugh Jackman. *Carrey was considered for the part of Judge Doom in ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'','' but Christopher Lloyd already has the part. *Carrey was also the favorite choice for the role of Loki Laufeyson in [[Thor Odinson|''Thor]], but at the end, Tom Hiddleston, one of the actors who originally auditioned for the role of Thor, was cast instead.A Complete List of All the Actors Originally Considered for Roles in the Marvel Universe at Pajiba *Jim was originally offered the role of Michael "Goob" Yagoobian in Disney's Meet the Robinsons, but turned it down to star in the film . *He was once considered to voice Rocket Raccoon in Guardians of the Galaxy along with Adam Sandler, Sharlto Copley, David Tennant, Michael Rooker and H. Jon Benjamin. In the end, Bradley Cooper was cast. *He was considered for the role of Obi-Wan Kenobi in Star Wars: The Phantom Menace. *He and most props were featured in Disney MGM Studios' Studio Backlot Tour in 1995. *He lost a chunk of his front tooth in a childhood biking accident. He usually wears a cap over it, but he takes it off for his role as Lloyd Christmas because it fit the character so perfectly. References Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:1960s births Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Performance models Category:Canadian actors Category:American comedians Category:People Category:Males Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Comedians Category:Producers Category:Screenwriters Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:Television hosts